Closet Snogging
by MizzyPlatinum
Summary: Natsu and Lucy sneak into Zeref's room to try and steal Zeref's birthday present for Natsu, but Zeref comes home early and Natsu and Lucy end up hiding in a very cramped closet. NaLu. Minor Zervis. AU. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail, that would be Hiro Mashima**

 **So I wrote this OneShot for my friend, Halie (tumblr user: Proudtobeaginger) for her birthday :')**

 **Sooo, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HALIE! Thank you for being such a great friend and for always listening to my annoying rants!**

 **Hope you have an amazing birthday ^_^**

 **Rated: T+ for slightly graphic make out scene.**

* * *

 **XOXOX**

" _Natsu_!" Lucy hissed, reaching for the boy's arm. "You know he'll _kill us_ if he finds out we were in here!"

"Relax, Lucy," Natsu grinned, as they stood at the threshold of a very dark and foreboding room, "We won't get caught."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked as her heart thumped wildly, not liking this one bit.

"Because," Natsu's eyes shifted left and then right before he untied his infamous scaly scarf from around his neck, and wrapped it around his face, "we're ninjas! Nin, nin!" His hands swayed in a chopping-like motion.

Lucy sweat-dropped, "Putting a scarf around your head doesn't make you a ninja."

But Natsu wasn't listening, instead, he dropped to the ground and did a tuck-and-roll into the room.

"Do you have to be so dramatic?" she murmured to herself, as she begrudgingly entered the bedroom.

"Shut the door and lock it," Natsu commanded, as he sat in a crouching position in the center of the dark room.

She did as he said, locking themselves in pitch darkness. "Na-Natsu!" she squeaked. She didn't like the room in the light and she most certainly didn't like it in the dark.

"I'm right here!" his voice called out. "You should probably turn a light on. My ninja skills are kinda limited in the dark."

"Are they really?" she asked dryly while she blindly touched the cool surface of the wall, gliding her hand all around until she reached her target—the light switch. She closed her eyes in preparation as she flicked the switch on.

"AHH! SHIT!" Natsu wailed, burying his face into the wooden floor of the room. Lucy doubled over, laughing at his pained expression. "YOU COULDA GIVEN ME A WARNING, LUCY! WHO THE HELL JUST TURNS THE LIGHT ON LIKE THAT!"

"Quit yelling," she chortled with tears starting to blur her vision.

"QUIT LAUGHING!" he bellowed with steam emitting from his ears.

His yelling seemed to sober her up, " _Natsu!_ You're going to get us caught! Be quiet!"

"He's not even home," Natsu scoffed while rubbing his eyes rather harshly.

"I know," she bit her lip, "but he could come home at any minute. So let's just hurry this up already. I don't like being in here any longer than necessary." She instinctively hugged her arms to her chest as she peered around the bedroom that belonged to Natsu's brother, _Zeref_.

Zeref was an interesting fellow with bizarre interests. His room was filled with strange potions and funky-looking bottles. There was a pentacle hanging from his ceiling fan, a telescope pointed out the window, not for stargazing, but for checking which planets and stars were in alignment for his incantations.

"Fine, fine," Natsu carelessly waved her off as he reached an arm under Zeref's bed. "Check his closet, while I check under here."

"Fine," she crept slowly to Zeref's closet door as though she were scared to even move the air. She grasped onto the handles and pulled open the closet's wooden doors, causing it to creek loudly.

"CAN'T YOU DO THAT MORE QUIETLY?' Natsu chastised.

"Says the one who's screaming," she muttered while browsing through various funky-looking sweaters. "What are we looking for exactly?"

"A sweater!" Natsu called back, tying his scarf back around his neck.

"Wow that's so helpful," she droned, gazing at all the sweaters in front of her. She whirled around to look at Natsu, but only saw his butt as he burrowed under the bed. "Why do you need this sweater anyway? And why do we have to do this before midnight?"

"Because midnight means it's my birthday," he explained with his voice sounding far away due to him being under the bed. "And that means Zeref will give me my _present_ when he comes home. So we need to destroy that it before that happens!"

And now it all made sense to Lucy, as she thought about Zeref—who was the very definition of an enigma. Despite his love for the dark, the spooky, the mystical, and the taboo, was a boy who loved sweaters. It was his passion. Spending hours at a time to knit them.

And Natsu absolutely hated the sweaters, having received them for every holiday, birthday, and other special occasions from his onii-chan.

"NATSUUUU!" a voice rang from beyond the closed door. "I'M HOME! MAVIS IS HERE ALSO!"

" _Natsu!_ " Lucy froze, gripping frightfully onto a wool sweater as her eyes landed on Natsu, who was on his hands and knees. He looked rather calm considering the situation.

The doorknob jiggled. "Strange, I don't remember locking my door…"

That seemed to smack some fear into Natsu as he whispered an exclamation of, " _Shit!_ " Then he scrambled off the floor and charged at Lucy.

"EEP!" she squeaked as the boy shoved her and himself into the closet and closed the creaky doors, effectively hiding themselves.

Lucy's back smacked the wall and was pinned there by Natsu, who was pressed firmly against her. She felt significantly awkward with the way her boobs smushed against Natsu's hard chest.

And not to mention how close his face was to hers, with the way his warm breath fanned across her face.

They both froze as they heard the bedroom floor creek.

"You can pick your own lock?!" they could hear Mavis marvel.

"Of course," Zeref answered. "I built it, you know."

"You did?!" she awed. "How?"

"Well I…" And Zeref went on to explain how exactly he created his own lock for his bedroom door.

Sweat started to drip down Lucy's forehead, causing her blonde bangs to stick. It wasn't nervous sweat though, it was sweat from Natsu's unnatural body heat. It was like hugging a furnace. " _Natsu, move_!" she struggled to push him away, with her body rubbing all over his.

"So what was it that you wanted to show me?" Mavis asked innocently.

"It's something that I made for you," Zeref answered.

" _Lu-Lucy!"_ Natsu's voice turned high-pitch, sounding panicky. "Stop squirming!"

"Then get off me!" she wriggled some more, desperate to get away from his heat.

"Ooh a present?!" Mavis cooed outside the closet.

"Seriously! Stop!" Natsu choked as his hands flew to her hips, trying to halt her movements. "I can't get off you! My back's pressed against the door!"

"But it's so hottt!" she grimaced, not liking the way her clothes were starting to stick to her skin. "Can't you move back at least an inch or something?"

"I would love to move," he grumbled, ducking his head down a bit, which allowed his bangs to tickle her face, causing her heart to race. "You're too sweaty. It's gross."

"Jerk!" she thumped his head as her heartrate plummeted thanks to his insult.

"Ow!"

They stood there in silence, glaring daggers at each other.

"A _sweater_?!" Mavis' voice rang between them.

"Do you like it?" Zeref asked, sounding very anxious, yet excited. "I made it myself."

"You made this?!" Mavis sounded a very impressed. "It's amazing! Oh! _Zervis_. Why did you knit the word _Zervis_ on it? What does that word even mean?"

"Ahh it's our ship name, coined by Natsu's friend Mirajane." Zeref informed her.

"Ship name?"

"And now that you're my girlfriend," he said, "I figured it would make a great word on a sweater!"

"Uhhh…"

"I made another sweater that says, _Lady Killer_ on it because you fainted when we first kissed, remember?"

Lucy accidentally swayed against Natsu once more, causing him to painfully bite back a moan.

"With the reputation you have, no one would ever believe me if I told them you were such a dork…" was the only the Mavis could say.

"Natsu," Lucy groaned, feeling very irritated and cramped. "Can you move your cellphone? It's jabbing me in gut."

"Cellphone?" Natsu questioned, sounding bemused. "I don't have my cell—" he choked, covering it up with a fake cough. "Right! Ahah I'll move my uhh cellphone."

The silence between them grew awkward as Natsu moved his phone, though Lucy couldn't fathom why…But she didn't care, what mattered to her was that she was swimming in her own sweat. "Natsu, I can't take it anymore! I'm getting out of here!"

"Gahh!" he freaked. "You can't! Don't you remember what Zeref did to me that last time he caught me sneaking into his room!?"

A giggle escaped her mouth—she remembered all right.

"He made me wear _sweater vests,_ Lucy!" he cried. " _Sweater vests!_ For an entire week! I can't go through that again!" He let out a shuddering breath.

That had Lucy laughing even harder. She remembered that week very well. Natsu had looked utterly miserable while _everyone_ teased him. And in a sweater vest on Natsu? That was just a hilarious sight.

"Oi, quit laughing," Natsu moaned. "You're gonna get us caught!"

But Lucy couldn't stop even if she wanted to. It was like the heat and lack of oxygen was finally getting to her. She was hysterical. "Sweat-Sweat-Sweater vests!" she doubled over, leaning her sweaty forehead against Natsu's shoulder.

"Lucy!" A vein ticked on Natsu's forehead. "It's not funny so stop!"

"I-I can't!" tears streaked her cheeks like a rushing river as she collapsed all her weight against him.

"Jeez," Natsu shook his head, as he did his best to support Lucy's toppling body. "You really are a weirdo…"

"Do you hear laughing?" Mavis asked, sounding perplexed.

"Now that you mention it…" Zeref replied thoughtfully.

" _Shit_!" Natsu cringed. There was no way Lucy was going to stop laughing at this rate, so he did the only thing he could think of…

He kissed her.

And that certainly shut her up.

The kiss was meant to be short and chaste, but like fire on gunpowder, it exploded.

Their legs tangled as their arms desperately felt up one another's body. Lucy's hands somehow managed to knot themselves in Natsu's soft and silky pink hair, while one of Natsu's hands somehow managed to squeeze her left breast with the little space they had.

Their kisses became deep and erratic, sucking and nipping at one another's lips, causing moans to purr out, which seemed to only add more fuel to the fire.

The heat in the room escalated as their bodies rocked together, causing Lucy to realize that it _wasn't_ a _cellphone_ that had stabbed her earlier…

And suddenly the closet door burst open.

"EEK!" Mavis ran behind Zeref, burying her blonde head against his back.

The snogging duo broke apart within seconds, looking like deer-caught-headlights. Lucy tried to straighten her disheveled, sweat-soaked clothes, but there really was no use. She just looked like a mess.

Natsu remained petrified with a look of trepidation written clearly on his face with the way his mouth was gaped.

"NA-NATSU?!" Zeref gasped, wide-eyed. "LUCY?! What—"

"Why are you guys in Zeref's closet?" Mavis asked, peeking her large green eyes out from behind Zeref's back.

"We were…" Lucy bit the inside of her cheeks as she hastily looked around his bedroom, trying to come up with a good lie, but what kind of lie could she come up with while looking at bottles of strange blue and green liquids?

"I know exactly what you two were doing," Zeref said grimly. His red eyes looked menacing, causing Lucy to shrink back against the wall of the closet.

"Yo-You do?" Natsu stuttered, though tried to cover it with a tense smile.

"Yes," he nodded, turning his back to them to reveal Mavis, who wearing a black sweater that read _Zervis_ in pink. And then he dramatically spun back on his heel, with a bag in his hand and his eyes shining brightly like the morning sun, "You were trying to get a sneak peek at your birthday present!"

"Uhhh…" Natsu was in a blank stupor.

Lucy elbowed him in the ribs and said, "That-That's right! You caught us!"

Zeref chuckled, "Ohh, Natsu! You don't have to wait any longer since it's already ten minutes into your birthday! Happy Birthday, brother!" he held out the bag in his hand that read _Happy Birthday_.

Natsu numbly accepted it.

"Well go ahead," Zeref pushed. "Open it!"

With sweat dripping down Natsu's forehead, he dug his hand into the bag and pulled out a maroon sweater. "A sweater! Wow! This is totally unexpected…"

"Do you like it?!" Zeref asked, giving his brother puppy dog eyes.

"Nope," Natsu deadpanned, but then Lucy elbowed him again, "Ow! Quit doing that!"

"He loves it!" Lucy beamed, ignoring Natsu.

"I knew he would!" Zeref gushed, his cheeks tinting red. "Go look at what it says!"

Natsu begrudgingly unfolded the sweater to reveal the word, _NaLu_ embossed right on the center in gold. " _NaLu_?" he blinked. "What's a _NaLu_?"

A horrible sinking sensation curled in the pit of Lucy's stomach. That wasn't the first time she had heard that term…

"It's—" Zeref started, but Mavis interrupted, "Ooh! Lemme guess! It's Natsu's and Lucy's ship name, right?!"

"Correct!" Zeref adoringly grinned at Mavis. "Got the term from your friend Mirajane, Natsu."

Natsu's teeth clenched as he balled the sweater up in his fist, "I'm gonna kill her…"

"I was saving this for when you and Lucy became canon," Zeref admitted. "But who knew it would be tonight?!"

Natsu and Lucy blanched.

"Well happy birthday!" Zeref pulled Natsu in for a hug, but Natsu resisted, making the hug look rather awkward. "We will leave you two…C'mon, Mavis!"

Zeref stuck his hand out, and Mavis gladly accepted, placing her tiny hand in his large one and then they headed towards the door.

"Happy birthday, Natsu!" Mavis called over her shoulder before they left the room.

Lucy tied her hands behind her back and shuffled her feet, "Sorry you ended up getting a crappy birthday present..."

"Huh?" Natsu blinked, eyeing the blushing blonde curiously. "What are you talkin' 'bout? I got the best birthday present ever!"

Her eyes went round in disbelief, "You actually like the sweater?"

"Noo," he grimaced, chucking the sweater carelessly onto the floor.

"Then what?" she blinked as Natsu took a step closer to her.

"My first kiss," he said lowly, gently caressing her cheek, causing warm sensation to flood into her. She pursed her lips, expecting another kiss—except Natsu pulled back. "And Zeref's not punishing me for breaking into his room! YOSH!"

Lucy's face faltered, but before she could say anything, someone else spoke.

"Oh, Natsu!" Zeref popped his head in through the half-opened door. "There's a box of sweater vests by the foot of my bed that I made the other day. Would you be a dear and wear them this week for me? I need to see how they look when someone's wearing them. Thanks!"

Then he shut the door, leaving Natsu a sputtering mess.

"Well at least you got another great present," Lucy giggled.

"ARE YOU KIDDING?!" he exclaimed with veins popping out all over his face. "THIS IS WORSE THAN DEATH!"

"That's not what I'm talking about, dummy," she said, while bending down to pick up the crumpled sweater.

"Eh?"

She held open the sweater and it took Natsu only half a second to realize what she meant.

"So worth having to wear sweater vests for a week…" he breathed, before pulling her in for another kiss.

 **XOXOX**

* * *

 **The End.**

 **Once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HALIE!**

 **And thank you all for reading!**

 **Hope you all liked it!**


End file.
